


Security System

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, bc the gotham writers would never, i had to ok, someone had to-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina is still shot, the bridges never blew and Bruce still blames himself.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Security System

The hole in her stomach still burned, it felt like it was slowly spreading. Agonizing her entire body as she lay there, Selina Kyle, a cripple thanks to an asshole with weird makeup. After it all she really couldn't blame Bruce, not like it was him who pulled the trigger. Not that it stopped him from blaming himself, even though she was going to be fine. Well not as fine as she hoped but after Jeremiah's whole plan to bring the city to rubble went south the city’s evacuation was being lifted. 

It wasn’t long until Bruce made sure they were doing everything and anything they could, obsessing to make her comfortable, to which more then once Selina nearly wished Jeremiah actually killed her. Still after everything, she teased him about his shitty security system. 

“Told you your security system sucked.” Jeering as Bruce brought his head out of his hands, rushing to her side out of habit.

“I know,I’m having Lucius set it up better to make sure no one can break in.” He promised, guilt spread all over his face.

“Looks like I won’t even be able to test it with what the doctors are saying huh?”

“This is all my fault.” Tears welled up, she’d seen him cry too much to try and comfort him. It hurt her more and more every time, even if she refused to admit it.

“No, it was Jeremiah shooting me for no good reason.Stop Blaming yourself.” Selina tried, gently placing a hand on his jawline. 

Bruce nodded before looking back at her. He saw the hidden pain, regret, guilt, everything he seemed to be feeling reflected in her. It was his fault despite what she said, but maybe it would end up ok. Maybe she would end up ok, maybe he would end up ok. As of now all Bruce could do was kiss her, longer then the short kisses they shared before but with everything going on they both needed it. Maybe they’d be ok, together maybe they’d just make it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A discovery of a new friend, shaky trust in a plant and new eyes later Selina Kyle was no longer a cripple. Now she was seeing red. Trying to find Jeremiah as the city got itself back together, not that there was much rubble as there could have been, something Selina was more than relieved about. Although it also meant Jeremiah was in hiding, and damn if that douchebag wasn’t good at hiding. 

Bruce once again frantically tried to stop her from killing someone. A new thing that had picked up between the two, exhausting for both but Bruce proved to be far more stubborn than Selina. She tried numerous times to say it was her life, her choices but it never seemed to get through to him, not that anything did to begin with. 

“I am going to kill him, whether you like it or not.” Selina sneered, narrowing her eyes as Bruce still blocked her path.

“You don't even know if he’s in there, Selina I can’t lose you, not again.” He pleaded, face softening as Selina tried and failed once again to get past him.

Turns out torturing people never did work, the place was a bust. Selina became more and more livid, god dammit she wanted to find him, kill him, after all he deserved it. She’d be damned if Bruce was going to stop her and let Jeremiah get off scot free. Not a cold chance in hell. Although his bedroom seemed like a good way to let off steam as an alternative.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You gave me bruises.” Selina joked, putting his shirt on instead of venturing to find hers. 

It seemed to be another new habit, discarding clothes as fast as possible before jumping on the bed. Kissing viciously as they let their anger out. Trading yells and arguing for muffled moans. Scratching and blood for tight grips and hiding in the crooks of each other's necks. Guns for sheets, knives for cuddling, the list could go on. Something Bruce would much rather do then watch Selina kill.

“I didn't mean to.” Sheepishly he tried to put on his pants, almost falling and earning a giggle from Selina. 

Once again she had bruises where no one would see and he had hickeys where his turtleneck would cover. It’s the little tricks that only they would joke about that seem to make them both loving doing it more. Looks like after everything, together they did make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the ending of 4x21 on youtube and everyone was dragging Bruce for his security system so naturally I had to. 
> 
> Update on my other fic: I might just post what I have and randomly aadd on idk yet tho..


End file.
